Love Me Tender
by roar-ya
Summary: Affalé dans le lit conjugal, les mains derrière la tête, Goku soupira. Il sentait déjà la migraine enserrer son cerveau : trop penser, ce n'était définitivement pas pour lui.


**Disclaimer** : _Dragon Ball Z_ appartient à _Akira Toriyama_.

 **Note de l'auteur** : L'action de ce one-shot se déroule après l'arc de Trunks du Futur, dans _Dragon Ball Super_.

* * *

 **LOVE ME TENDER  
**

* * *

Personne avec un minimum de jugeote ne qualifierait Goku de penseur, et encore moins de stratège. Ces qualités-là convenaient bien mieux à Vegeta. Il planifiait ses batailles à l'avance, analysait les forces et les faiblesses de ses ennemis pour mieux les contrer et usait de coups bas. Goku, c'était le contraire. Il planifiait ses repas à l'avance, mais sur le ring, il laissait ses tripes guider ses poings. Il laissait son instinct lui montrer quelle voie il devait emprunter. Jusque là, l'efficacité de sa façon de faire suffisait à lui faire croire qu'il s'agissait d'une excellente méthode.

Cogner, parer, frapper, esquiver… Un jeu d'enfant, pour un saiyan.

Ils naissaient dans la violence, l'enfilant comme une seconde peau, une seconde nature que son coup sur la tête ne parvint pas à effacer totalement. Goku pouvait se montrer aussi stupide qu'il le souhaitait, exhiber autant de sourire jovial qu'il le voulait, l'envie de détruire coulait toujours dans ses veines. Sa simplicité d'esprit se jumelait à la simplicité de ses désirs : il aimait répandre le sang, qu'il veuille l'admette ou non. Il aimait lâcher prise et oublier ses obligations pour ne se focaliser que sur une chose : l'état extatique qui prend possession de ses cellules dès qu'un homme fort croise sa route. Et par-dessus tout, l'orgasme qui pétrit ses muscles lorsqu'il mord la poussière. La violence, c'était son moteur premier, celui qui servait à actionner son organisme pétrit par le désir de protéger ceux qu'il aime.

Même si ça signifiait répandre le sang. Même si ça signifiait briser des os et perdre la vie.

On le qualifiait aisément de stupide. Ses réflexions ne volaient pas plus haut que celles de Goten. Seul son corps d'adulte prouvait cet état de fait. Sa simplicité d'esprit et ses remarques enfantines dissimulaient en vérité ses failles.

Ses failles en tant qu'homme. Ses failles en tant que père et en tant qu'époux.

Goku crut pouvoir se débarasser de Zamasu aisément – après tout, n'était-il pas favorisé par les Dieux de l'Univers eux-mêmes ? Prétendant au titre de Dieu de la Destruction ? Il crut bêtement qu'un petit coup de pouce de la part de son meilleur ami – qui lui, continuait de l'appeler _rival_ -, ils parviendraient à sauver le futur, à sauver le monde.

Il avait l'habitude d'être le porteur de ce rôle, cet élu, ce messie.

C'était ce qu'il faisait le mieux, en dehors des tournois.

Et c'était ce que ses tripes lui disaient de faire : après tout, il excellait pour anéantir les plus grands démons de cette foutue galaxie. Frieza, Cell, Buu… Il parvenait même à faire en sorte que certains d'entre eux se tiennent à ses côtés ! Il avait supposé que le même schéma se répéterait avec Zamasu. Au fond, ça ne devait pas être un mauvais bougre.

Quel putain de naïf.

Au final, ils parvinrent à sauver le futur. Ou plutôt, ils laissèrent Zeno réduire à néant l'univers parallèle de Trunks du futur. Pouf. Envolé. Et c'était _son_ idée.

Ils avaient contournés le problème en faisant appel aux forces cosmiques, mais le goût âpre de la défaite ne cessait de titiller son palais. Pour la première fois, il n'avait pas participé pleinement à la victoire. L'insatisfaction le minait. La célébrité du moment, ce n'était plus Son Goku, mais Trunks, le rejeton du Prince des saiyans le mioche aux mèches bleus qu'ils ne croisaient qu'une fois tous les vingt ans.

Goku se sentait faible.

Au fond de lui, il ne voulait pas vaincre Zamasu pour sauver le futur. Il s'en fichait même. Qu'était-ce un futur lointain dont il ne faisait même pas parti, et qui n'influencerait pas le futur de son présent ? Son futur à lui brillera sans la menace de Zamasu. Sans la menace de Cell et des cyborgs.

Mais quelque chose d'autre le tiraillait, pourtant. _Cet autre espace temps-là_. Celui de son double, du reflet parfait de la noirceur enfoui au fond de son âme. Si bien cachée que même Menma ne l'avait pas remarqué à son passage, quelques années plus tôt.

Dans cet univers parallèle-là, c'est son propre bras qui a assassiné Chichi et Goten. Il s'imaginait avoir étrangler son épouse jusqu'à ce que son visage tourne au violet. Et Goten… Goten, roué de coups, geignant que son papa était un gentil garçon.

Goku n'avait jamais été quelqu'un que l'on puisse qualifier d'aimant.

Ni de ceux que l'on cataloguait dans la section des "meilleurs pères de l'année". Il n'hésitait pas à céder ce prix à Vegeta qui, malgré un début chaotique, s'en sortait maintenant plutôt bien.

Goku, de l'autre côté, avait-il _vraiment_ fait un effort pour sa famille ?

Il les avait abandonné en faveur de l'espace une première fois, allant même jusqu'à embarquer un fils trop jeune avec lui. C'était inconscient. Puis, il se décida à rentrer qu'après avoir profité des connaissances d'une espèce alienne. Ensuite, il préféra squatter le paradis quelques années, peu soucieux de l'état de Chichi pendant sa seconde grossesse. Ni de savoir à quoi ressemblerait son second fils. Et enfin… maintenant, Goku préférait passer la majeure partie de son temps sous la tutelle de Whis plutôt qu'être avec sa femme et ses deux fils. Goku estimait parfois Gohan malin, de ne pas avoir suivi son exemple. Le rejeton prodigue rangea son _gi_ orangé dans un placard et choisit la voie professorale. Adieu son avenir brillant et ses capacités au combat supérieure à celles de son paternel. Adieu le sang, adieu la guerre, adieu sa part de saiyan. Comment Goku pouvait-il le blâmer ? Son fils se rangeait docilement, obtenait un salaire pour ses durs labeurs et passait tout son temps libre en compagnie de sa femme et de sa fille.

Vegeta commençait à faire la même chose, maintenant que Zamasu n'était plus.

Goku ne le voyait plus traîner sur la planète de Beerus, ni même au palace de Dende. Il le voyait engoncé dans un t-shirt rose et un pantalon moulant en cuir, affalé dans un transat en plein milieu du jardin, à tenter de cacher son sourire lorsque ses yeux se posaient sur le ventre arrondi de Bulma.

Affalé dans le lit conjugal, les mains derrière la tête, Goku soupira. Il sentait déjà la migraine enserrer son cerveau : trop penser, ce n'était définitivement pas pour lui.

Alors il décida finalement de faire ce qu'il savait le mieux : suivre son instinct.

Et ses tripes lui disaient, alors qu'il regardait sa femme se déshabiller pour le rejoindre, qu'il ne passerait plus une journée sans ne serait-ce qu'entendre sa voix. Et s'il réservait les baisers et les mots doux à l'intimité de leur chambre conjugal, lui rappeler son amour par des gestes tendre en public ne tuerait personne.

Choquerait beaucoup de monde, certes, mais ne tuerait personne.

— Tu as l'air bien pensif ce soir, Goku-sa.

— Ah bon ?, ria-t-il. Désolé, Chi ! J'me disais juste que t'es plus jolie les cheveux détâchés.

— Goku-sa ! Ce n'est pas sérieux !, rougit Chichi.

Il s'attendait à avoir déclencher ses foudres. À la place, ce fut ses lèvres qui effleurèrent les siennes. Goku l'enlaça pour la renverser dans les draps. Ses mains calleuses remontèrent le long de ses cuisses, toujours aussi fermes malgré les années s'étirant dans leurs dos. _Toujours aussi… parfaite_ , se disait-il en se penchant pour lui arracher un baiser aux effluves passionnées.

Et un sourire étira ses lèvres, alors qu'il parcourait son ventre de baisers. Pas un sourire stupide, comme il en avait l'habitude un sourire à peine esquissé. Un sourire tendre et déterminé.

Cette nuit-là, en parcourant sa peau de ses lèvres jusqu'à lui en faire écarter les orteils, Goku se jura qu'il ne la blessera plus jamais, dans cet espace temps-là ou dans un autre.


End file.
